


Dirty Little Secrets

by TazzyJan



Series: Dirty Little [1]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight gets out of hand causing Burnett to make an unscheduled appearance.  Turns out he's not just an undercover character Sonny made up.</p>
<p>Story 1 of the Dirty Little series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secrets

Sonny pulled up in front of Rico's place and smiled. Actually, it was their place now that he'd convinced Rico to let him split the bills with him. It was nice having a place to call home again. He liked the boat, but having a home with Rico was more than he could have ever hoped for.

He'd told his lover not to expect him home before dawn. Again. But they'd caught a break and managed to make the bust earlier than expected. Now, for the first time in three weeks, Sonny was home early enough to actually spend some time with his other half.

It still rankled him that Castillo had given them separate assignments. He understood it - things were busy and everyone was spread thin. But that didn't mean he had to like it. He worked best with Rico at his side. Everybody knew this. Even Castillo admitted he probably should have kept them together on this one. Burnett needed Cooper to keep him in line. 

Pushing away the thoughts of work, Sonny climbed out of the Ferrari and headed inside, certain parts of him more eager than others to make up for lost time. When he opened the door, he thought his heart would stop. For a moment, he almost wished it would.

There on the sofa was Rico. His shirt was off and his pants were undone. But what turned Sonny's blood to ice water was the naked woman sitting on his partner's lap. Sonny abstractly observed that she was quite pretty, with chocolate skin and dark eyes. Yes, she was very pretty and he could see why Rico fancied her.

Time seemed to stop as the startled couple took in the fact that they suddenly had a visitor. The girl reacted first, covering her breasts and looking about for her clothes. The girl's movement seemed to break Rico out of his trance and he quickly moved the woman off his lap so he could stand and face his partner.

Sonny started to turn, wanting nothing more than to distance himself from the nightmare he had walked in on. They'd never promised each other fidelity, but to find him with someone else here, in their home, was more than Sonny could stand. 

// So you're just gonna walk away? // Burnett screamed at him. // He brings some bitch into our own home and you just crawl away on your belly like a whipped dog? // 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Sonny asked Burnett, not realizing he had spoken out loud.

// Throw the whore out then deal with the cheating bastard, // Burnett snarled in his head. // Or better yet, let me deal with him. //

Whirling suddenly, Sonny stalked across the living room and grabbed the girl by the arm. She had managed to find her underwear and shoes, but was still looking for her dress. Sonny didn't care. Yanking her viciously, he shoved her out the front door and slammed it in her face. A second later he spied her dress and wrenched open the door to throw it out as well.

Rico watched, dumbstruck, as Sonny actually threw the naked girl out of their house. He could not believe his lover had done that. By the time Sonny had closed the door the second time, Rico was furious.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rico snapped when Sonny turned to face him. "You're too busy to put out but you throw a fit when I find some pussy someplace else! If you're gonna be this jealous, man, maybe we should go back to having separate places."

"Is that all I am to you, Rico? Some pussy?" Sonny asked, the words cutting into him as his eyes studied the floor. Was that really all he was to his partner? Just something to fuck?

"Fuck you, Crockett," Rico said, still angry and more than a little embarrassed. He shoved Sonny hard, sending him staggering backward to connect with the door. He winced when he heard Sonny's head connect with the hard wood. He hadn't meant to push him that hard, but his anger had gotten the best of him. He took a step closer, reaching out to apologize, when blazing green eyes snapped up to stare defiantly back at him. 

Rico recognized Burnett instantly. Ever since the incident when Sonny "became" Burnett, he could tell when his partner switched personalities. Never, even during their most heated of arguments, had Burnett ever come out to play. Rico wasn't sure what he'd done to push Sonny over the edge, but he knew he needed to get control of the situation fast.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Burnett said before Rico could speak. Reaching back, he touched the back of his head and winced. When he brought his hand back he wasn't surprised to find blood on his fingers. 

"Sonny..." Rico said, shocked at both the sight of the blood and the knowledge that *he* was the cause of it.

"I let this relationship go on, but it ends here," Burnett snarled. "He may spread his legs for you, but it stops when you lay a hand on him. Now you have to deal with me." 

"No way, Burnett. This is between Crockett and me," Rico said, knowing he'd made a terrible mistake. His insides knotted as he realized that he'd made his lover feel threatened enough for him to hide behind Burnett. // Dios, mio. What have I done? //

"Don't be stupid," Burnett shot back. "It stopped being between you and Crockett when you pushed him far enough for me to come out. Now, it's between us and I think it's time the tables were turned. I think it's time you took a hard one up the ass. Let's see how much of a man it makes you feel like." 

"No way, Burnett," Rico said, taking a step back. 

"Personally, I prefer pussy," Burnett said, ignoring Rico's protests. "But I'll make an exception for you."

Before Rico had the chance to take another step back, Burnett was on him. Suddenly Rico found himself face down on the carpet with Burnett on top of him. He felt hands fumbling with his pants and knew he had to act quickly. There was no way he was going to allow his lover's alter ego to take him. He would have gladly submitted to Sonny, but this was not happening with Burnett. The funny thing about it was that any time he'd suggested that Sonny take the dominant role, the man had shied away from it. Rico had learned quite quickly that Sonny preferred to be the submissive one. Obviously, though, Burnett did not.

Saying a silent apology to his lover, Rico kicked up and back connecting solidly with Burnett's balls. All at once the weight was off him as Burnett curled onto his side, his hands covering his groin. Rico didn't waste any time. As quickly as he could, he grabbed his handcuffs from the table where he'd laid them earlier in the evening and secured Burnett's hands behind his back. 

"Son of a bitch," Burnett ground out when he could speak again. It had been all he could do to keep from throwing up when Rico had nailed him. And now the bastard had cuffed him, rendering him virtually helpless. 

"Now now, none of that," Rico said, smiling down at the bound man. "I've got plans for that mouth of yours."

"No," Burnett said, paling slightly. This was not happening. Not again.

"You thought you were gonna fuck *me*, Burnett?" Rico taunted. "Not in this life. Sonny learned his place a long time ago. I guess it's time you learned yours, too."

"Don't do this, Rico," Burnett pleaded softly. He hated appearing this weak, but the alternative was worse. He didn't know if he could live through that again. And he knew there was no way in hell Crockett could.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to put a move on me," Rico replied, pulling his erect penis out of his still open pants. "Now suck me, boy. And if I feel a single tooth I'll really bust your balls."

Burnett grimaced when Rico pressed his erection against his closed lips. Knowing he had no choice, Burnett opened his mouth and took the head of the phallus inside. Memories assaulted him as he felt Rico's hands clench in his hair. Nearly two decades had done little to dull them and Burnett groaned as image after image flashed through his mind. 

Rico couldn't help but moan when he felt his cock encased in Burnett's mouth. While Sonny was quite good at this, it appeared that Burnett was not. It was almost as if he were having sex with someone else. That thought excited Rico and he gripped Burnett's hair in his fists and thrust forward to bury more of himself inside that hot, wet mouth.

Burnett tried not to gag as Rico's cock slid further inside. He knew Crockett knew how to do this, but hesitated at drawing on his skills. If he did that, there was a chance he might come back and there was no way in hell Burnett was taking that chance. If Crockett came back now what was going on might be enough to send him over the edge for good.

Finally Rico pulled his glistening cock from Burnett's swollen mouth. He looked down at the trembling man and felt a pang of remorse. Burnett definitely was not enjoying this. Rico considered letting him go, but knew it would be a mistake. Burnett needed to learn his place and Rico was more than willing to teach it to him.

His hands still fisted in Burnett's hair, Rico began to pull the man to his feet. Burnett struggled, but it was no use. Once Rico had him standing, he yanked his captive toward the back of the couch. 

"No," Burnett said, continuing to struggle. He was all too aware of where this was leading. And he knew beyond a doubt that it would shatter Crockett if Rico went through with it.

"Too late for that," Rico said. "You need to learn your place and that place is underneath *me*."

"Tubbs, please. Don't do this," Burnett pleaded again when Rico's strong hands pushed him over the back of the couch and began to fumble with his belt.

Rico ignored his captive's struggles as he pulled the man's pants and underwear down until they pooled around his ankles. His cock throbbed at the sight of his lover bent over and helpless before him. He spit into his hand then ran his dampened fingers down the cleft of Burnett's ass. He felt Burnett begin to tremble as he slid a single finger inside his body. 

Burnett couldn't help but tense as that single finger breached the entrance to his body. He knew he had to relax or Tubbs was going to rip him to shreds, but he could not make his body obey. He was as tense as a bow and that single finger felt like a spike impaling him. He could only imagine what the other man's cock was going to feel like.

Suddenly the finger withdrew and something much larger was put in its place. Burnett bit his lip to keep from crying out as that too-large phallus slowly pushed its way inside him. He felt like he was being split in two as Rico sank farther and farther in. When at last he felt his partner's groin press against his buttocks he moaned out loud. 

Rico continued his relentless pushing until he was buried to the hilt inside his lover. He had gone slowly, in deference to the lack of preparation beforehand. Even so, he knew Sonny had to be in pain. The long, low moan only proved it. 

"Relax, partner," Rico whispered. He could feel the tremors running through Burnett and held still to allow the man time to adjust. "I'm all the way in you now. Just take a second to get used to it."

"Please, Rico. It hurts," Burnett whispered back, unable to stop himself. 

"I know," Rico replied. "But you need to learn who's in charge here, Burnett. I wish it didn't have to be this way, man."

"No," Burnett cried out when he felt Rico pull almost all the way out only to thrust back into him. Burnett could only writhe as Rico thrust into him over and over again. And suddenly, it was twenty years ago and he was a scared little boy being raped by the one man he should have been able to trust. Burnett could only watch as the wall he had so carefully built to protect Crockett crumbled to dust around them both.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Sonny began to cry out, his voice more child-like than Rico had ever heard it. "Whatever it was I did, I'm sorry."

"Sonny..." Rico began, warning bells going off in his head. Something was very very wrong here.

"Please... please don't hurt me anymore, daddy," Sonny whimpered. "I'll be good. I swear I'll be good. Just don't hurt me anymore."

For one brief moment Rico thought he might be sick. He realized at once that it was no longer Burnett he was practically raping. It was Sonny. His Sonny. As carefully as he could, Rico pulled his rapidly dwindling erection from his lover's body. He stepped back to find the keys to the handcuffs and could only watch as Sonny collapsed to his knees, sobbing like a child. 

Rico located the keys as quickly as he could and returned to his partner's side. Sonny was still kneeling on the floor, bent over and sobbing. Rico could hear him muttering under his breath and had to lean close to hear what he was saying.

"I'll be good, daddy. I promise," Sonny whispered his voice still that of a child. Without warning, Sonny's head shot up and Rico found himself staring into his lover's desperate green eyes. "Please don't leave me, Rico. You can fuck whoever you want. I won't say anything. I just love you so much."

"Oh God, Sonny. I'm sorry," Rico said, pulling his distraught lover into his arms. "I never meant to hurt you, love. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, you're real sorry now, ain't ya, Tubbs," Burnett sneered. 

Rico refused to rise to the bait. He tightened his grip and began to rock his lover back and forth, determined to bring Sonny back to him.

"You have any idea how long I've protected him from this shit?" Burnett went on. "Twenty fucking years. And then you come along and blow it. Good work, *partner*. Why don't you just put a bullet in his head and be done with it. It'd be a hell of a lot kinder than what you're putting him through now."

"Shut up," Rico hissed at Burnett. 

"Fine, pal. I'll let Sonny come back and you can deal with him," Burnett said. "But by the time this is over you're gonna wish it was me you were talking to."

"Sonny... baby... please come back to me," Rico crooned, feeling his panic start to rise. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know. I love you, Sonny. I love you so much. Come back to me, partner. Please."

"Ri-Rico..." Sonny said, his voice belaying his confusion.

"Yeah?" Rico asked.

"What's going on? Why am I cuffed?"

"Let me get those," Rico said. He made quick work of the cuffs, his guilt flaring again at the angry red marks on Sonny's wrists. As gently as he could he helped Sonny to his feet and dressed him then led him around to sit on the couch. 

"What's going on, Rico?" Sonny asked again when they were both seated on the couch.

"What do you remember?" Rico asked, not sure where to begin.

"I remember coming home and... and finding you with that woman," Sonny said. "I got mad and threw her out. We were fighting. Then... then y-you were fucking me. Hard. Like you wanted to hurt me."

"No!" Rico denied. "I never want to hurt you. Ever. I love you."

"Then why..."

"Burnett," Rico said succinctly. "When I shoved you into the wall, Burnett came out. I didn't mean to push you that hard. You hit your head and Burnett decided enough was enough."

"What'd he try to do?" Sonny asked, his stomach knotting at the thought of Burnett touching Rico.

"He said he was going to fuck me," Rico said. "He tried, too. But I got him down and got him cuffed. It was *him* I was... I was raping..."

"Rico, don't," Sonny broke in. He could see how much that single word was costing his partner and he didn't like it. "It wasn't rape. We're lovers. And you already said Burnett attacked you first."

"When a man says no, then it's rape," Rico argued the fell silent. How much of this should he tell his partner? How much did Sonny remember of what was clearly a horrific childhood?

"Why'd you stop?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence.

"You, um, you started to say... things..." Rico hedged. 

"What kind of *things*?" Sonny prompted. This sounded bad. Very bad.

"You said you were sorry. You begged me not to hurt you anymore," Rico said then hesitated. "You called me daddy."

The color drained from Sonny's face and for a moment Rico was sure the man was going to faint. Rico watched as Sonny hung his head, no longer willing to meet his partner's eyes.

"Sonny..." Rico said, reaching out and laying a hand on his lover's arm. 

"I remember," Sonny said, cryptically.

"Remember what?" 

"It started when I was about ten," Sonny went on. "He'd come into my room at night. Sometimes he'd just make me suck him. Most times, though, he wouldn't leave until he fucked me. He'd put tape over my mouth to keep me from making too much noise. Said he'd kill me if I ever told. I was young enough to believe him. By the time I was old enough not to, I was too ashamed."

Rico felt his heart break as Sonny told his story. The eerie monotone his lover used to describe the atrocities scared Rico badly. He wanted nothing more than to pull the man into his arms and hold him, but he didn't dare. He didn't have that right anymore.

"How long did it go on?" Rico asked, knowing Sonny needed to get this all out for once and for all.

"Till I was eighteen and left for college," Sonny replied.

Rico sat in stunned silence. Eight years. Sonny endured being raped by his own father for eight long years. And never told a sole. Until now. "Why didn't you tell me before this?"

"Because I didn't remember," Sonny said. "Burnett didn't let me remember. He's been shielding me from this since the beginning. It's the only way I could stay sane. You guys all think Burnett's just some undercover identity I made up. You're wrong. He's been with me since the day my father first laid a hand on me."

Rico didn't know what to say. He normally didn't care much for Burnett, thinking him more Sonny's evil twin than anything else. Now, he knew differently. He had a hell of a lot to thank the son of a bitch for the next time he saw him. That was, if he ever got the chance.

"Do you think you need a doctor?" Rico asked, all too aware of how rough he had been on his partner.

"Nah," Sonny said. "I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay."

"Come on, then. Let me take you back to the boat so you can get some rest," Rico said.

"Right. Back to the boat," Sonny repeated. "I'll call in sick tomorrow and get my stuff out of here. You want to transfer out of vice or do you want me to do it?"

"Sonny?"

"I should have known this would happen," Sonny muttered before turning his attention back to his partner. "Don't worry about it, Tubbs. I know the score. I can't blame you for not wanting to touch me. Hell, I wouldn't touch me either, if I could help it."

"Hey, it's not like that," Rico protested. "I just thought you might like some time to yourself."

"Oh yeah, that's just what I need," Sonny said in disgust. "I'm sure Elvis will be happy to wake me up when the nightmares come back."

"Sonny..."

"Don't bullshit me, Rico," Sonny demanded. "If you don't want me here, say so. But don't give me that for my own good crap cause I ain't buying it."

"Damn it, Sonny, I raped you tonight!"

"No, you tried to rape Burnett," Sonny shot back. "And while he ain't too happy about it, he'll get over it. He's good at that, in case you haven't noticed. Now what I need to know is whether or not I still have a lover. So what's it gonna be, partner?"

"I love you, Sonny," Rico said, sitting down beside his lover once more. "Nothing is ever going to change that. If you'll still have me, I'd like to keep being your lover."

"Even after finding out about me?" Sonny pressed. "I know I told you that you were the first and I really believed that at the time."

"It doesn't matter," Rico said. "I love you and, God help me, I love Burnett, too."

"Oh he'll love that," Sonny said with a laugh. 

"Well, maybe we won't tell him right away," Rico grinned. "I think I have a lot of making up to do where Burnett is concerned."

"Just don't let him get the upper hand with you, Rico. Don't let him hurt you."

"He won't. You'd never let him do that," Rico said, more sure of that fact than he'd ever been. Burnett protected Sonny. There was no way Burnett would ever do anything to hurt him, including hurt Rico. "Now I want you to lie down on the couch until I get a bath run for you. Then I'll help you upstairs and you can soak for a while."

"You ain't gotta do that," Sonny said.

"I want to," Rico replied. "Let me take care of you for a little bit, man."

"All right."

"And, Sonny... there won't be anymore women," Rico vowed as he headed up the stairs. "I promise."

END.


End file.
